Con las manos en la masa
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Haruka sólo podía pensar, que ese par de hermanos eran un peligro para su cocina.


_**Desclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

_**Advertencias: **_Pareja crack y Posibilidad de OoC.

_**Música de fondo:**_ Accidentally Love- Counting Crows (no me base en la letra, simplemente lo escuchaba mientras escribía esto).

_**Total de palabras:**_ 1.030.

Es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y encima con la pareja más crack (a mi parecer) que se me pudo hacer ocurrido. _Increíble._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

…***Con las manos en la masa*…**

.

.

.

Cuando Haruka llegó al departamento y entró a _su_ cocina, casi le da un ataque.

Todo era un jodido _asco_.

_Apestaba_ a caramelo y limón allí dentro; las paredes, originalmente de azulejos blancos, estaban manchadas de un liquido verdoso (que Haru _quiso_ suponer que era colorante) al igual que las puertas de la alacena, que estaban abiertas de par en par con la mayoría de las reservas que allí guardaba, caídas. Sobre la encimera estaban sus (_nuevas_) tablas de cortar, con algunas fresas mutiladas encima. Tenía también la batidora, algunos cuchillos y un montón de cáscaras de huevo esparcidas por la superficie de la mesada y el suelo.

Y en medio del desastroso cuarto se encontraban los culpables, petrificados en su lugar y con expresión de pánico en sus rostros, rodeados de cacerolas y sartenes sucias; uno encorvado sobre la encimera con una espátula en la mano y el otro con un recipiente chorreante de crema entre sus brazos, ambos bañados de pies a cabeza con chocolate y crema batida.

Haruka los había encontrado, literalmente, con las manos en la masa.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó seriamente luego de cerciorarse de que nada se había quemado, dando unos pasos al frente y sintiendo bajo sus pies descalzos que el piso estaba pegajoso. A pesar de mantener la expresión neutral de siempre, sus ojos color zafiro chispearon de furia cuando vio el libro de repostería que Makoto le había regalado (cuando se recibió como chef profesional) tirado de cualquier forma sobre la puerta abierta del horno.

Kisumi, con un poco de chocolate chorreando por su frente, se enderezó en su lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa en su manchado rostro:

— B-bueno, nosotros queríamos prepararte algo dulce para cuando volvieras- dijo jugueteando un poco con las puntas de su cabello, tratando de quitar con disimulo unos cuantos _chip_ de colores que tenía pegados ahí. Relamió un poco sus labios, quitándose la crema batida que caía desde sus mejillas— pero, hum, n-no resulto ser tan sencillo como creí…

_¿En serio?_

— Es mi culpa— dijo Hayato de repente, con expresión afligida y polvo de hornear manchando su cara. Traía puesto el delantal que Haru utilizaba para trabajar, con algunas cucharas metidas dentro de los bolsillos. También tenía sobre la cabeza su gorro (sorprendentemente, aún conservaba su color blanco) el cual debía sujetar con su mano para que no le cubriera los ojos—, yo le pedí a Kisumi- oniichan que me ayudara a cocinar—explicó débilmente, con la mirada baja—. Siento haber ensuciado tu cocina, Haru-oniichan.

Haruka respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. En cierta forma, tenía que admitir que pudo haber sido peor; sacando las manchas y basura esparcida, era mejor eso a que hubieran incendiado el cuarto entero (Siendo Kisumi uno de los implicados en el desastre, Haru se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiese nada quemado).

Aunque eso no aplacaba del todo su molestia. Su cocina era _sagrada_ y ese par de revoltosos tenían que mostrar más respeto hacia ella.

—Quiero que limpien todo esto —ordenó entonces secamente, frunciendo un poco la nariz; el olor a caramelo quemado comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza. Los dos hermanos asintieron a la par, con la misma expresión de culpa en sus rostros. Haru chasqueó suavemente la lengua, antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Pero una vez que estuvo bajo el umbral, se detuvo, observándolos de reojo por encima de su hombro, enfocándose principalmente en el menor que recogía tristemente los cubiertos tirados en el suelo. Haru vaciló unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro resignado: — cuando vuelva… quiero probar lo hicieron para mí, Hayato— musitó suavemente, consiguiendo que ambos Shigino levantaran la mirada; el mayor con sorpresa y el menor con entusiasmo.

— ¡Si, Haru-oniichan! —exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro y Haru también sonrió, un poco más discreto, antes de salir definitivamente de la cocina, en dirección al baño. Estar un rato en la bañera de seguro lo ayudaría a relajarse…

— ¡Espera, Haru!

Haru apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse, cuando los brazos de Kisumi rodearon su cintura mientras pegaba su boca a la suya. Por inercia, Haruka cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos al cuello del más alto, disfrutado con calma del sabor a chocolate en los labios de su novio, percibiendo un aroma dulzón en su piel. Esencia de vainilla, pensó distraídamente, permitiendo que la lengua de Kisumi se deslizara lentamente en el interior de su boca. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se separaron con la respiración algo agitada; Kisumi con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro y Haru con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, aunque sin variar su expresión de _poker face_.

—Bienvenido a casa, Haru— susurró Kisumi con voz sedosa inclinando el rostro y retirando con su lengua restos de crema batida de la barbilla del más bajo. Haru hizo una mueca separándose de él y Kisumi rió un poco, antes de volver a meterse a la cocina. El moreno resopló por lo bajo y se dirigió al baño, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano donde el otro le había lambido, sintiendo el rostro un poco caliente.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Haruka cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua corriera, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Aún sentía en su paladar el dulce sabor del chocolate y crema batida, y se preguntó que sería lo que esos dos habían intentado preparar. A pesar de todo, debía admitir que la intención fue buena y le daba un poco de ternura pensar que los hermanos Shigino quisieron cocinar algo para él. Pero apenas había terminado de pensar en eso, cuando escuchó lo que pareció ser el impacto de unos huevos al estrellarse contra el suelo seguido de algunos gritos.

— ¡Oniichan, cuidado con las cáscaras!

— ¿Qué di-? ¡Whaa!

— ¡Kisumi-oniichan! ¿Estás bien?

Haru cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente antes de meterse dentro de la bañera, dejando que el agua fría relajara su cuerpo. Podía escuchar vagamente la risa de Hayato mezclándose con algunos quejidos de parte de Kisumi y Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, con la mitad de su rostro oculto bajo el agua.

Ese par de hermanos eran un peligro para su cocina.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y yo que decía que nunca mezclaría mis OTP ….En fin, cosas que pasan(?

Muchas gracias por leer. Ojala les haya gustado y espero que nos leamos pronto :)

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel._


End file.
